Something Special
by alicehatter239
Summary: Lightning and Mater are best friends...But do they want it to be more? This is set after the second movie. First chapter: Prologue


**Hey guys :D Look who's here with a Cars story!  
>To all of you who are pissed at me for not updating my other stories, I would like to apologize for that. I've got writer's block for like…all of them. It's KILLING me. I HATE IT.<br>This story is a yaoi pairing (but without sex and overly mature themes) of human Mater and Lightning from the movie Cars. I would like to thank IfWishesWereBlueSkies for causing me to love this pairing, and I strongly encourage you to read her Cars stories if you are a fan of this pairing too! She's also on DeviantArt, and her name on there is RedDestiny. She's got amazing pictures of Lightning and Mater and some of the other characters on there :) Check it out! And she's got some AWESOME pictures of Hiccup and Toothless from HTTYD :D  
>Anyway, ENJOY! Review if you want ;)<strong>

Prologue

Lightning's POV

As I reached out to grasp Mater's hand in my own, almost feeling as if he would vanish if I didn't, I felt my heart pound against my chest, and I became light headed. I didn't know what I was doing. Mater...he was my best friend. But that's just it; he was more than my best friend. Much more. He was my life, the whole reason for my existence. Nothing made me happier than just being with him. I still wasn't completely sure if he shared my feelings, though. But I was about to get my answer.  
>Mater looked down at my hand as it reached toward his, but my eyes never left his face. They wandered over his features; his warm, brown eyes, his freckles that spotted over his face in what seemed to be a perfect spread, his shaggy reddish-brown hair that fell in front of his eyes, and his lips that were parted ever so slightly in wonder of what on earth I was doing.<br>Mater's face was starting to turn red, which caused me to realize that my own was growing hotter. My heart pounded, and my breaths were coming out in quiet shaky rasps. My hand shook as I finally took Mater's hand in my own. I lifted it up and intertwined our fingers together, wishing he would make eye contact with me.  
>I got my wish when he glanced up at me, his eyes filled with shock and surprise. Nothing could have compared to the feeling of ecstasy I was experiencing within those few minutes.<br>I wanted to speak...I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me and how sorry I was for blowing up at him the day before, but the words never made their way out of my mouth.  
>What did come out of my mouth was a shout so loud that I thought Mater would go deaf. There was a huge truck heading straight for us (we were standing at the end of my driveway) on its side, sparks flying everywhere. As it slid, it hit something on the ground that caused it to lift up off the ground and come crashing down again, rolling the rest of the way toward Mater and I. I yelled for Mater to get out of the way, tears rolling down my cheeks in fear. I grabbed Mater's shoulders and turned us around so my back was to the truck and tried to cover as much of Mater's body as I could with my own.<br>The next thing I knew, I was lying face down on the ground, and my leg was bent in a way that I was sure wasn't natural.  
>I suddenly felt a tugging sensation in my gut. I looked to my right and saw Mater, about ten feet away from me...<br>Dead.  
>His eyes were wide open, as was his mouth, and blood was flowing slowly from it. His face was paler than I had ever seen it before, and his arm was in a position that was even more unnatural than the position my leg was in. Blood was dripping down from his eyebrow and somewhere by his ear. He wasn't moving. No breathing...nothing...<br>Never have I been more terrified in my entire life than I was at that moment.  
>Tears spilled down my cheeks, and I let out a choked sob. I looked behind me and saw the truck lying on its side only a few feet from us. I screamed out in fear, and slammed my fist down on the ground.<br>But then I froze as I realized something.  
>We had both been hit by the truck, but...<br>I hadn't felt the impact, and there was no pain in my leg.  
>None of this was real.<br>I was dreaming.


End file.
